This specification relates to Internet search engines.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's information needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines generally return a set of search results, each identifying a respective resource, in response to a user-submitted query.